Comparaison
by Karine-F
Summary: Mlle Parker à la poursuite de Jarod sur un site industriel au fin fond du Canada. Jusque là, rien d'anormal si ce n'est l'idée ingénieuse que Jarod à de se planquer dans un conteneur, espérant que sa chasseresse ne le trouve pas... En 2 chapitres !
1. Chapitre 1

Comparaison

Une fois de plus, Miss Parker était à la poursuite du Caméléon, Jarod. 5 ans que cela durait, mais rien ne semblait avoir changer, mis à part quelques détails. Jarod avait découvert plus de choses de la vie depuis son évasion, Miss Parker quant à elle était… restée fidèle à elle-même.

Ainsi, ni Sydney, ni Broots, ni même Mlle Parker furent étonnés de voir que Jarod avait laissé une fois encore un indice crucial sur sa position sur le globe. Et bien sûr, sans échapper aux fidèles habitudes, Mlle Parker partit dans la gueule du loup, accompagnée juste de Sam, son nettoyeur. Un nettoyeur qui n'en était pas vraiment un. Comparé aux sbires de Raines, lui était un enfant de cœur. Pire, un bisounours.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Jarod lui, avait pour une fois mal calculé son coup. Enfin, c'est ce que supposait la demoiselle au talons hauts à sa poursuite. Sam avait abandonné lui, épuisé, tandis que Miss Parker, ancienne fumeuse et avec des talons haut de 20 cm courait toujours après le génie dans les rues désertes de Toronto. Ils s'étaient ainsi vite retrouvés dans une sorte de place industrielle, et zigzaguaient entre les conteneurs.

« Ton nettoyeur est vraiment un dégonflé ! criait Jarod, toujours devant elle.

_ Jarod ! Tu va t'arrêter tout de suite, sinon je te tire une balle dans le pied !

_ Cours toujours ! avait répliqué Jarod en riant. »

Parker tira, mais bien sûr, n'atteigna sa cible qu'à 10 cm près. Maugréant fortement, elle s'aventura dans ce qui semblait un vieux conteneur où elle semblait avoir vu Jarod d'engouffrer. Cependant, elle n'eut pas le temps de souffler qu'elle entendit un clic significatif. Ce genre de son qui lui avait rappelé bien des souvenirs… comme quand elle avait été enfermer, avec Broots et Sydney dans un motel miteux au fin fond de l'Oregon. Elle entendit une conversation entre deux hommes par delà la porte ferraillée qui commençait à s'éteindre, comme s'ils s'éloignaient.

« Bon, c'était le dernier ! Avec tout ces voleurs qui rodent, plus moyen d'être tranquille ! Allez jusqu'à verrouiller les conteneurs, où va le monde ?

_ M'en parle pas, la dernière fois, j'ai… »

Cependant, la jeune femme n'entendit plus la suite.

« HEY OUVREZ MOI JE SUIS ENFERMEE ! VOUS M'ENTENDEZ BOUGRE D'IDIOTS ?

_ Je crois pas que c'est en leur disant ça qu'ils vont vouloir nous ouvrir. S'exclama une voix sortit de l'ombre.

_ Jarod, ou le retour du fils prodigue.

_ C'est moi !

_ Je parie que tu avais tout prévu ?

_ Pas du tout.

_ Tu mens très mal, on te l'a déjà dit ? demanda la miss en mettant les poings sur ses hanches.

_ Non, mais merci quand même.

_ De rien.

_ Alors qu'est ce qui t'amène dans mon humble conteneur ?

_ Oh comme tu est drôle Jarod, je m'en péte les côtes !

_ Ravi !

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, demain matin, les ouvriers viendront ouvrir ce taudis, et tu retournera dans ta petite maison faire mumuse avec maman Sydney.

_ Sans façon.

_ Tu m'agace ! »

La tigresse sortit son Smith&Wesson et le pointa sur le Caméléon.

« Allons, ne me dit pas que tu es assez stupide pour… »

Mais Jarod n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la belle tira à 5 cm de sa jambe. Chose que malheureusement, Jarod voulait à tout prix éviter pour le simple fait qu'ils étaient tout deux enfermés dans une boite métallique… et que la balle ferait tout simplement ricochet. Ceci ne tarda pas puisqu'on entendit un bruit sourd durant quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que la balle arrive à sortir en faisant un trou dans la paroi un peu plus haut qu'eux.

« Ma parole, TU ES FOLLE OU QUOI ? cria presque Jarod en se relevant.

_ Calme-toi, j'avais juste omis ce détail !

_ Mais COMMENT PEUT-ON… RAH ! maugréa le Caméléon.

_ Enerverais-je enfin le garçon au grand cœur, fils de mère Theresa et Nelson Mandela ? s'exclama Parker avec un grand sourire.

_ Oh et on se met à faire des rîmes en plus ! Répliqua Jarod en jetant un regard noir à sa chasseuse, qui s'empressa elle-même de lui rendre.

_ Toi, tu ne paie rien pour attendre ! Demain, quand on viendra nous ouvrir, tu va comprendre ta…

_ Je devrais peut-être te rappeler quel jour nous sommes ma chère.

_ On ne t'a jamais appris à ne pas interrompre les gens ?

_ Samedi.

_ Et alors ? Je ne vois pas en quoi… _la miss se figea en comprenant._ OH NON ! Deux jours avec le génie, JE NE VAIS PAS M'EN SORTIR VIVANTE !

_ A qui le dis-tu ! Surtout si tu continu à tirer sur n'importe quoi dans ce qui nous sert de boite de conserve !

_ Oh tu va arrêter avec cette histoire, c'est du passé, tournons la page.

_ Tu me ferais presque rire Parker.

_ On va finir par faire le « _Centre Comedy Show_ » à ce train ! Ça promet ! s'exclama Parker, ironique.

_Bon, on va continuer à se bouffer encore longtemps ? Si on doit cohabiter pendant deux jours dans ce truc, autant éviter de se sauter à la gorge. »

Miss Parker le regarda une fois encore, avec ce regard qui ne trompe personne et souffla d'un air lassé. Elle vint s'asseoir contre une des parois du conteneur où ils se trouvaient et ferma les yeux pour analyser la situation. Il commençait à faire noir, mais de légères ouvertures permettaient à quelques derniers rayons de lumière de s'incruster dans les lieux. Jarod vint à son tour, se poser à côté de la belle, sans un mot. Après un silence qui lui avait paru durer une éternité, le Caméléon se décida à prendre la parole.

« Sinon, comment va Raines ?

_ Qu'est ce que ça peut bien te faire ? lui répondit-elle en ouvra les yeux.

_ Je sais pas, pour savoir.

_ Il est toujours aussi cadavérique.

_ Et Lyle ?

_ Toujours aussi cannibale.

_ Sydney ?

_ Toujours aussi psy lourdaud.

_ … Broots ?

_ Toujours planté sur son ordinateur avec la même chemise qui me donne des nausées. Tu va me faire tout le Centre comme ça ?

_ Si c'est pour faire la conversation, oui.

_ … et tu n'a rien eu de nouveau ?

_ A propos de quoi ?

_ Je ne sais pas… ta famille, ma famille… toujours le même le refrain.

_ Si j'avais su quelque chose, tu aurais été la première informée.

_ Bien. Répondit-elle, l'air satisfaite. »

Sur ceux, les deux amis/ennemis se replongèrent dans un silence presque gênant. Parker réfléchissait au moyen mental qu'elle allait employer pour ne pas tuer Jarod dans les 48 heures à venir tandis que le concerné lui, tentait de trouver un sujet de conversation qui pourrait éviter à la miss de provoquer une troisième guerre mondiale concentrée en un minimum d'espace vital. A son plaisir, elle entama une nouvelle conversation… plus pour meubler et éviter ce silence pesant que par simple intérêt de la chose.

« Et tu étais quoi cette fois ?

_ Réalisateur.

_ Passionnant.

_ J'ai eu l'occasion de faire un clip… « Misery » des Marron 5*, je pense que tu va bien aimé ! Dit-il avec un sourire étrange, qui semblait caché bien des choses.

_ J'en ai presque peur de le découvrir tiens. »

Jarod en était amusé et affichait un sourire encore plus grand en se remémorant la nature de la vidéo. Il faut dire qu'il s'était bien inspiré de la nature de sa relation avec la chasseresse pour le réaliser. Il ne doutait pas que la miss ferait vite le rapprochement et s'en réjouissait d'avance. Cette mission lui avait permis à nouveau de découvrir une chose dont il avait été une énième fois privé durant son enfance : les dessins-aimés ! Et plus particulièrement les Disney dont il était devenu à présent accroc. Une chose l'avait amusé et il décida d'aborder le sujet avec Parker, après tout, il était coincé ici donc autant parler de choses aussi diverses que variées, et pour une fois, éviter les sujets tels que « le Centre », « Catherine Parker », ou encore leur grand jeu du chat et de la souris.

« Au fait, Parker… a quoi il te fait penser Raines ?

_ Un cadavre.

_ Moi je trouve qu'il a une bonne ressemblance avec Raspoutine dans Anastasia ! »

La miss ria, ne s'attendant pas à cette réponse.

« Tu n'a pas tord. Bien que j'aurais bien opté pour Scar dans le Roi Lion !

_ C'est pas faux !

_ Je vois que tu as une fois encore, rattraper le temps perdu ! Disney donc ?

_ Je suis devenu incollable. »

La miss jeta un regard de défi presque dans ceux de sa proie.

« Ah oui ?

_ Oui d'ailleurs, je crois que Walt Disney devait avant, être au Centre, pour faire autant de comparaisons !

_ C'est-à-dire ?

_ Oh… Javotte, je dirais que c'est Brigitte ! Scar ou Raspoutine pour Raines… bien que personnellement, le fait que Raspoutine soit mort et se décompose lui correspond pas mal ! Le Serpent Hypnotiseur du livre de la Jungle me fait penser à Lyle… L'assistant du roi dans Cendrillon serait Broots, et

_ Et moi ? lui demanda-t-elle, mi amusée, mi ironique.

_ Bonne question… La Reine Rouge dans Alice au pays des merveilles ?

_ Comme c'est charmant.

_ Tu aurais préféré Alice ?

_ Je m'en contrefiche.

_ On dirait pas, vu ton air vexé !

_ Je ne suis pas vexée !

_ Tu va arrêter de me contredire ? Enfin bref, en tout cas, j'espère bien que tu n'es pas vexé, je ne voudrais pas qu'on me coupe la tête ! »

La miss sourît en secouant la tête, puis reprit un air un peu grave. Cette histoire de tête lui avait rappelé de mauvais souvenirs, une certaine compétition avec son jumeau entre autre. L'aspect de son « métier » ne lui avait cette fois, jamais paru aussi horrible qu'à cet instant. Elle l'admettait à présent : oui elle faisait semblant de rater Jarod à chaque fois, oui elle ne voulait pas vraiment le ramener, oui elle jouait un jeu et non, elle ne voulait pas que quelqu'un d'autre soit à la poursuite de Jarod de peur qu'il ne se fasse tuer. Lyle est près à tout, elle en avait eu mainte et mainte fois la preuve. Cannibalisme, meurtre sanglant, torture : il n'a peur de rien, et c'est bien de cela qu'elle avait peur. Et honte. Honte oui, d'être jumelle à un monstre tel que Lyle, peur de lui ressembler, peur que sa carapace perce un jour son âme… en avait-elle seulement garder une parcelle ? Elle ne le savait même pas elle-même. Elle l'espérait secrètement. Elle espérait avoir tout hérité de sa mère, et ne pas être devenu comme son frère… ou pire… comme son père. Autant adoptif que génétique. Elle grimaçait rien que de penser qu'elle avait le même sang que Raines. Ce cadavre ambulant qui ne ressemblait même plus à un humain, qui avait fait des expériences génétiques, mentit, cloné, manipulé, tué sans remords, fait tant de mal à tant de personnes…

Comment pouvait-elle provenir de… ça ? Et d'ailleurs, son père adoptif n'avait pas été un cadeau à bien y regarder. Ce n'était pas un père, c'était un menteur. Il cautionnait tout et n'importe quoi, et elle avait à présent réussi à s'éloigner assez de lui pour pouvoir faire un jugement sans être derrière lui, à réclamer l'amour paternel qu'elle n'a jamais reçu. Mlle Parker éta it une personne que l'on pourrait qualifier de prime abord, de mauvaise. Mais vu dans l'ensemble, elle avait traversé tant d'épreuve que devenir ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui n'était que la suite logique des choses. Sinon le suicide. La seule personne qui avait été capable de recoller les morceaux éparpillés qui restaient de son cœur avait été Thomas. Et il s'est fait tué, comme tout les autres. Tout les autres que Parker avait aimé. Et pourtant, même si Thomas l'avait réparé durant quelques temps, elle pensait parfois encore à ce petit génie qu'elle côtoyait tant depuis son enfance. Celui qui lui a appris la vie, même s'il ne l'a connaissait pas à cette époque. Il avait été là dans les plus grands moments de sa vie, la mort de sa mère, la mort de Thomas, la mort de son « père »… la mort de beaucoup de gens en fait.

Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'elle l'avait rejeté dans cette fameuse berline. Elle avait remis son masque de dureté qui semblait inébranlable, et pourtant, quand elle s'était retrouvée seule, elle s'était demandé pourquoi elle avait fait ça. Elle avait à présent une partie de la réponse : elle avait peur qu'il finisse tué. Comme tout les autres. Elle avait préféré qu'il subisse cette peine face à son rejet plutôt qu'il finisse 6 pieds sous terre. Avait-elle seulement tord ? La malédiction des Parker la rattrapait malheureusement.

La jeune femme avait rejeté la tête vers le côté opposé à lui depuis quelques minutes, et Jarod avait peur d'avoir dit une parole de travers. Elle avait affiché une mine grave à sa dernière phrase, avait-il seulement fait quelque chose de mal ?

« Ça va Parker ? J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?

_ Ah comme toujours Jarod, tu te préoccupe de tout et de tout le monde, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien. Dit-elle sur un ton ce qui ne convint pas Jarod.

_ Parker… souffla Jarod, en s'approchant d'elle. »

Allait-il oser lui toucher les cheveux pour voir son visage ? Il ne pensait pas, malgré qu'il en éprouvait vraiment l'envie. Parker était comme un coquillage qui se refermerait au moindre faux mouvement et qu'on ne pourrait plus rouvrir avant des jours, des semaines, des mois même. Il se contenta de poser une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

A ce contact, Parker ferma les yeux qui commençaient à s'embrumer face au souvenir de tout ces moments douloureux. Baissant la garde pour une des rares fois de sa vie, elle ne prit pas même le temps de se retourner pour regarder Jarod dans les yeux et alla dans ses bras délicatement mais directement, se nichant dans son cou tandis que lui, décontenancé par ce geste, posa ses bras autour de sa taille. Elle se laissa aller, et les larmes commencèrent enfin à déferler sur ses joues. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas pleuré ? 3 mois, 4, 5 peut-être plus. Seulement là, elle n'était pas seule dans son lit, seule dans son bureau, seule dans son appartement vide. Là, elle était dans les bras chaleureux de celui qui avait toujours été là pour elle, durant toute sa vie. Elle sentait son cœur battre tellement il l'a serrait, presque comme si elle s'envolerait. Elle aimait ça, cela prouvait qu'il tenait à elle. Ils étaient imbriqué l'un dans l'autre très fortement, comme s'il avait attendu ce moment toute leur vie et qu'il ne le revivrait plus jamais. Parker pleurait encore, pas à chaudes larmes, mais juste calmement. Tellement de souvenirs, de douleur refoulées qui avait resurgit en une simple phrase innocente.

«Excuse-moi… souffla-t-elle, toujours dans les bras du caméléon qui ne voulait pas la lâcher.

_ Tu a le droit de souffler Parker, je sais que tu n'es pas vraiment ce que tu parait être. Pourquoi est-ce que tu a craqué maintenant… ici ?

_ Pour rien. Lui répondit-elle en se détachant de Jarod pour reprendre sa position initiale. »

Jarod ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais la toisonnait. Il savait qu'elle mentait, mais oserait-il lui demander les réelles raisons du déclenchement de son chagrin ? Sa raison lui suppliait de se taire, mais son cœur lui, voulait savoir… tant que l'âme de sa chasseresse était enfin montrée à vif, sans barrières.

« Parker… ce n'est quand même pas l'attente de te retrouver avec moi dans un conteneur qui pue le poisson qui t'a poussé à fondre en larmes ? Quoique je te comprend. Lui répondit-il pour tenter de la faire sourire, ou même rire. Il avait réussi et il été ravi que son visage ai laissé place à un petit rire plutôt qu'aux larmes.

_ Non non, ce n'est pas ça. Quoique, comme tu dis, ça pourrait être un argument. Dit-elle en un sourire léger. Non c'est… pour quelques choses que tu ne sais pas spécialement…

_ Moi ? Ne pas savoir quelque chose ? tenta de s'offusquer Jarod pour redonner le sourire à la jeune femme. Gagné une fois encore, elle se tourna enfin vers le caméléon, sur les genoux et les poings sur la taille. Son maquillage avait un peu coulé, son brushing n'était plus ce qu'il était, il y avait de moins en moins de lumière, elle affichée une mine faussement choquée mais elle n'avait jamais été aussi belle qu'à cet instant.

_ Dis donc, monsieur je sais tout, tu es en passe de devenir monsieur je sais tout qui ne sait rien du tout ! Tu n'a pas la science infuse mon p'tit ! s'exclama Parker, l'air autoritaire. L'espace d'un instant, elle était redevenu cette petite fille qui semblait endormi, et qui entraînait Jarod a faire des bêtises… surtout quand cela concernait Sydney, Raines, ou un des nettoyeurs qui passait par là !

_ Surement. Bon alors… qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Parker prit un temps pour répondre, contenant ses émotions qui revenaient faire surface. N'était-ce pas ce que lui avait appris son père ? Ne pas ressentir de tristesse, avancer, sans remords ? Elle souffla de lassitude à cette seule pensée. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle s'en foutait finalement, de ressentir ou non telle ou telle chose ! Au diable ses principes idiots, elle y ferait abstraction… pour une fois.

« Et bien… déjà j'ai appris que le cadavre était mon père ce qui n'est pas le plus réjouissant au contraire ! Mais en plus, il s'amuse à faire de tout cela un jeu.

_ De quoi tu parles ?

_ Simplement que… de Lyle ou moi, celui de nous deux qui ne te raménera pas au Centre se fera… tué… »

Ces seuls mots sufirent à Jarod pour lui faire perdre pieds. Parker… morte de sa faute… et Lyle qui tuerait père et mère pour le ramener dans la maison des horreurs. S'en fut de trop pour Jarod. Ceci fut en quelque sorte la goutte d'eau faisant deborder le vase et il se leva pour marcher de long en large, de gauche à droite rapidemment, l'air enervé et soucieux. On pouvait l'entendre, se retenant de crier sa rage envers ce satané Centre ! Comment un tel organisme pouvait exister ? Comment des êtres humains pouvait être aussi ignoble ? Voler la vie à tant de gens à commencer par la sienne et celle de Parker. Pas seulement une vie mais les gens qui la composent, la joie, les rires, les souvenirs… ils détruisent tout, et à présent, la vie de Miss Parker… la femme qu'il avouait aimer de toute son âme était sous une épée de Damoclés. Il ne le supportait pas.

Il se dirigea vers Parker, lui prit les menottes qui trônait sur le sol, près d'elle, les lui donna et tendit ses deux mains vers elle.

« Alors, tu m'a capturé.

_... Quoi ?

_ Je ne peux pas supporter de savoir que Raines n'attend que ça, de te couper la tête !

_ Mais

_ Et en plus, Lyle à mes trousses, je prefére encore quand c'est toi et entendre ta douce voix me crier : JAROD TES FESSES AU CENTRE, MAINTENANT ! J'aurais bien trop peur de ce que ferait de mes fesses Lyle plutôt que ce que TOI tu ferais de mes fesses ! Et en plus, AVOUE QU'ELLES SONT PAS MAL ! »

Parker ria clairement, même si la situation n'était pour ainsi dire pas si drôle

« Mais

_ Non mais attend, c'est quoi ce délire, aller tu va m'embarquer et je supporterais d'éniémes simulations ! Au moins tu sera vivante !

_ Mais

_ Arrête avec tes mais !

_ Ah pour sûr, si tu me laissais en placer une au lieu de lancer des fleurs à ta paire de fesses !

_ …

_ Bien ! Oui donc… QUOI ? Comment ça tu te rend ? Jarod non, c'est pas le jeu ça, ce ne sont pas les règles !

_ Quelles règles ? Les règles tacites qu'on a posé entre nous deux et dont on ne parle pas. La belle affaire. Tu devrais profiter de m'avoir sur un plateau d'argent. »

Il avait raison. Parker DEVRAIT profiter de cette opportunité de ramener Jarod au Centre, de s'en aller en ouvrant une belle bouteille de champagne, mais en avait-elle seulement envie ?

Elle se leva pour faire face à Jarod, jeta les menottes dans ses mains.

« Pas question.

_ Si tu va le faire. Exigea le caméléon en remettant les menottes dans les mains de sa chasseresse.

_ J'ai dit non.

_ Parker, SI !

_ Jarod, NON ! Ma parole, on est dans la 3éme dimension ou quoi ?

_ Alors POURQUOI ?

_ PARCE QUE JE N'EN AI PAS ENVIE !

_ MAIS POURQUOI ?

_ MAIS JAROD, TU M'ENERVE, PARCE QUE JE… RAH ! abandonna-t-elle »

Parker se coupa elle-même, presque hors d'elle. Parce que je quoi ? Je t'aime ? Je n'en ai pas envie ? La situation était bien ironique : le lion qui refuse de manger la gazelle. Le lion qui aime la gazelle. La situation n'est pas ce qu'elle devrait être.

« Ça ne devrait pas être comme ça. J'aurais du te ramener depuis longtemps, dans la logique des choses, tu devrais être déjà mort, tuer de mon propre chef, mais je me retrouve là… à parler avec toi, me disputer avec toi parce que tu veux retourner au centre et que je refuse. Le monde doit tourner à l'envers, pourquoi tout est toujours aussi compliqué ? Ça devrait être simple, je te ramène et je suis libre et pourtant, ça ne l'ai pas. Et ça me met hors de moi !

_ Je ne comprend pas plus que toi ! C'est simple, ramène moi. Ramène moi là bas, et tu sera libre, et ta jolie petite tête sera en sécurité.

_ Ma jolie petite tête sera peut être en sécurité comme tu dis, mais à l'intérieur, ça sera le chaos. Jarod… excuse moi mais je ne peux pas me résoudre à te ramener là bas. Tout est déjà tellement cassé en moi, si je livre la seule personne qui a toujours été là pour moi dans ma vie minable, j'aurais tout perdu… tout, ainsi que ce qui reste de mon âme. Alors laisse moi faire semblant de te courir après, et échappe le mieux possible à Lyle… et tout ira pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. »

Parker se remit sur le sol, assise contre le mûr de ferraille. Elle réalisa rapidement qu'elle s'était livrée à lui… sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Jarod savait le chaos intérieur qui régnait chez sa chasseresse, mais n'en avait jamais été vraiment sûr.

« Finalement tu as raison. Raines en fait… c'est Scar ! s'écria Jarod »

Parker ria une fois encore. Le nombre de ses sourires se limitait généralement à 2 par an, mais avec Jarod, elle arrivait à afficher cette expression d'amusement qu'elle perdait loin de lui.

* : A rajouter sur l'adresse de youtube : /watch?v=6g6g2mvItp4


	2. Chapitre 2

Cela faisait à présent 2 heures, si ce n'est plus qu'il était là, cote à cote, à rêvasser. Après tout… parler de Disney, ça va bien pour 10 minutes… mais on en fait vite le tour !

« Je m'ennui. S'exprima Miss Parker.

_ La patience n'a jamais été ton fort.

_ Il y a des limites.

_ On en a encore pour un bout de temps…

_... On fait un « pierre feuille papier ciseau ? »

_ Un quoi ?

_ … Laisse tomber. J'avais oublier ce détails.

_ Quel détail ?

_ Laisse tomber.

_ Tu es chiante Parker.

_ De même Jarod. »

Et voilà, ils ne pouvaient pas passer un instant sans s'accrocher l'un l'autre. Finalement, ces petites querelles amusaient les deux acolytes, les faisant revenir des années en arrière, lorsqu'ils se disputaient sur le prénoms de leur futur enfant. Elle se souvenait encore des

« _ MAIS C'EST MOCHE CE PRENOM !

_ MAIS COMMENT TU PEUX DIRE QUE C'EST MOCHE T'A AUCUN GOUT, TU ES NUL EN FAIT !

_ C'EST TOI LA NULLE ! »

Parker réprima un rire en y repensant.

« Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

_ Jarod… tu te rappelle quand on se disputait sur les prénoms de nos futurs enfants ?

_Oui et je continue de maintenir… Mégane est un prénom très moche.

_ Mon pauvre, tu n'a aucun goût ! Si tu crois que Céline, c'est mieux !

_ Un peu que c'est mieux, c'est MOCHE Mégane !

_ C'est toi le moche !

_ Ça me ferait mal ! »

Parker mit un coup de poing dans le bras de Jarod.

« Tiens, voilà, ça te fait mal !

_ Mais… ARRETE !

_ Ben t'a dit que ça te ferait mal, ben voilà, t'a mal !

_ Hahaha ce que tu es drôle !

_ Merci c'est ma grande vertu ! Je suis la grande comique du Centre, je déclenchais de sacrés poilades à la Commission T !

_ Je n'en doute pas, ça devait être l'école du rire !

_ Au pire que cela, Raines en cassé sa bouteille d'oxygène et Brigitte en perdait sa sucette !

_ Ma parole, mais en fait, le Centre, c'est une énorme partie de rigolade !

_ Mais bien sûr Jarod, on s'est reconverti dans le rire ! On fait comme dans Monstres & Compagnie, on récolte les rires des enfants pour faire marcher les lumières de Dover !

_ Parker, tes connaissances en matière de dessins-animés m'impressionnent !

_ Oh merci, c'est vrai que je suis très impressionnante.

_ Je n'ai jamais dit ça.

_ Merci pour le vent.

_ Quel vent ? On est dans un conteneur, il n'y a pas de vent car

_ Oui bref, on s'en fout. Clôtura la miss »

Jusqu'où pouvait aller l'ironie de Parker, Jarod se le demandait. Puis finalement, la règle du « ne pas approcher Parker à moins de 100 mètres et rester avec elle dans un délai maximum de 2 minutes », il pensait définitivement à l'abroger de son règlement mental.

« Tu sais toi, ce que je faisais avec Sydney étant petit ?

_ Tu jouais à la marelle ? plaisanta Parker.

_... La… marelle ? Je ne comprend pas…

_ Une fois encore, laisse tomber. Donc non, je n'en sais rien, mais ça devait être rudement passionnant.

_ Il me disait un mot et je lui disais le premier qui me venait à l'esprit, au taquet.

_ C'est pas un truc de psy ça ?

_ Si s'en est un, mais ça permettait de mieux se connaître.

_ Si tu le dit. Et moi donc, si je te dis… idiot, tu penses à ?

_ Broots.

_ Bon point pour toi.

_ Chemise ?

_ Broots. Comment on en est arrivé à parler de lui, je n'en sais rien. Parfum ?

_ L'impératrice.

_ Hé c'est MON parfum !

_ Il m'envoute.

_ J'en ramènerais une bombonne pour que je puisse t'ordonner de faire ce que je veux la prochaine fois alors !

_Si tu veux. Mmmmh… cuir ?

_ Chaussure. Talons ?

_ Poursuite.

_ Très drôle.

_ Merci. Génie ?

_ Enervant. Centre ?

_ Horreur. Lunettes ?

_ Sydney. Sexy ?

_ Jambes.

_ Intéressant, mon petit Jarod me révèle ses faiblesses !

_ Je le confesse. Diable ?

_ Raines. Plaisir ?

_ Glace. Plaisir ?

_ Chocolat. Jupe ?

_ Courte ! répondit Jarod au tac au tac, ce qui fit sourire pleinement Parker. Sexy ?

_ Jarod. »

Gagné, elle avait réussi à lui faire sortir les yeux des orbites.

« Non, je veux dire, Jarod arrête tes conneries !

_ Bien sûr !

_ Quoi ? Tu ne me crois pas ?

_ J'ai dit bien sur !

_ Faut voir sous quel ton. »

Jarod lui envoya un regard malicieux. Jamais il n'avait imaginer retrouver leur complicité d'autre fois et pourtant, elle était restée intacte. Juste un peu enfoui. Mais, il y avait toujours cette lueur de défi, ce besoin perpétuel que l'un prenne le dessus sur l'autre.

Cependant, la lourde journée, la poursuite, le froid et l'épuisement ont eu raison de la chasseresse et elle s'assoupie, tout comme Jarod.

Le lendemain, les deux acolytes se réveillèrent, tôt le matin, touchés par le froid de la pièce. Parker avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de Jarod durant la nuit, tandis que celui-ci avait passé son bras autour de ses épaules. Lorsque les paupières de cette dernière s'ouvrirent, elle se redressa en un bond, oubliant presque dans quelles circonstances elle s'était retrouvée ici, coincée entre quatre mûrs. Elle grelotait, la température devait largement être en dessous de 0. Elle réveilla Jarod, et ils finirent par lutter pour ne pas se rendormir.

Le reste de la journée ne fut pas des plus passionnant. Des paroles désuètes, des conversations pas plus passionnantes que d'ordinaire… Il y avait pourtant, plus que d'habitude, une grande tension entre eux 2. Ils passaient leur temps à se chercher, comme s'ils entreprenaient une sorte de danse implicite et très sensuelle qui transparaissait dans le moindre pore de leur peau, le moindre souffle de leur respiration, le moindre regard presque ardent qu'ils se jetaient.

Puis sans surprise, les ouvriers ont re-ouverts leur cage métallique, sans surprise encore Miss Parker menaça une énième fois Jarod et pour une énième fois, Jarod finit par s'échapper.

**Au Centre**

Miss Parker était arrivée à 9 h, ayant rattrapée ses heures de sommeil perdues, au chaud dans son lit. Elle était arrivée avec son humeur habituelle, heureuse tout de même d'avoir passer une bonne nuit. Elle pouvait les compter sur les doigts d'une main tellement elle était poursuivi de remords en se retrouvant seule, allongée, face à ses réflexions à nue.

Cependant, à peine arrivée, Broots se jeta presque sur la miss.

« Miss Parker, Jarod vous a envoyer un mail ! Je n'ai pas osé l'ouvrir, et

_ Je verrais ça dans mon bureau Broots. Et arrêtez de me chopper avec cette haleine de chacal et cette chemise datant de 3 jours de si bon matin à l'avenir ! »

On pouvait voir, tandis que la miss partait sans un mot aucun vers son bureau, Broots vérifier son haleine avec sa bouche. Le spectacle en demeurait assez comique.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Miss Parker alluma son ordinateur dont elle mettait rarement une patte dessus, pour visionner ce fameux mail.

Jarod n'avait pas oublier leur conversation, loin de là. Se doutant qu'elle n'y penserait pas, il lui avait juste envoyer un lien You tube qu'elle s'empressa d'ouvrir.

C'est avec étonnement qu'elle se retrouva devant ce fameux clip que Jarod avait réalisé. Bien sûr, la miss avait rapidement fait le rapprochement avec Jarod dés le premier coup d'œil sur le chanteur et…

« Je rêve où CETTE FILLE PORTE LE MEME ENSEMBLE QUE JE MET POUR FAIRE LE MENAGE ? Je vais le tuer. C'est décidé, JE VAIS LE TUER ! »

Cependant, elle s'amusa de l'attitude de la jeune femme, voyant clairement que Jarod avait vraiment calquer son attitude sur celle de la jeune femme d'une manière assez ironique ! Il fallait qu'elle pense à lui en faire la remarque d'ailleurs. Ou pas.

Elle seule pouvait connaître la vrai signification de cette main que pose le chanteur sur celle de sa compagne, et lorsque celle-ci se repousse. Elle rougit presque en les voyant s'embrasser passionnément, rit lorsqu'elle mit sa tête dans l'eau des toilettes. Vraiment, il ne cesserait jamais de la surprendre. D'ailleurs, elle seule encore une fois, pouvait voir ce que n'importe qui ne verrait pas… Miss Parker rejetant sans cesse Jarod, et lui-même malgré tout, revient toujours à la charge. Elle se révéle durant quelques secondes, se laisse aller puis reprend vite son masque et retourne à sa poursuite. Son visage affichait un petit rictus en fermant la vidéo. Cependant, un son provenant des hauts-parleurs du Centre l'extirpa de ses pensées. La voix de Jarod.

« *son des annonces de la SNCF* Annonce aux chers employés de la maison des horreurs, une hymne a été crée pour rendre hommage à notre bon vieux Mr Raines alors, profitez de ce petit cadeau ! »

Miss Parker sortit de son bureau, et regarda le haut parleur dans les couloirs, interloquée. Broots et Sydney l'avait rejoint tandis que l'ont entendait des nettoyeurs crier « MAIS ETEIGNEZ MOI ÇA ». La chanson était simplement… la chanson que chante Scar dans le Roi Lion*. A son entente, le sourire de la Miss s'agrandit, ses bras croisés sur son torse. Jarod avait vraiment du culot, mais sur ce coup, elle appreciait. Pire même, elle adorait.

« Oui, je crois bien que je suis prête, maintenant ou jamais. Chuchota Miss Parker

_ Qu'avez-vous dit Miss Parker ? Demanda Sydney, sachant pertinemment la nature de ses mots, son impact et surtout, son rôle dans cette histoire.

_ Rien du tout Sydney ! répondit innocemment Parker. »

**The End...**

* : A rajouter sur l'adresse de you tube : /watch?v=ELYbsG7h8xY&feature=related


End file.
